Ice Skating
by hemii133
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are iceskating in the middle of the ice rink in Hogsmede. (Inspired by the Winter Olympics *WOOP WOOP* Go Team GB!) What will happen? (This is also written by my friend inspiredreader2000)
1. Chapter 1

**Ice skating - A Harry Potter Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's in this story.**

**Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are iceskating in the middle of the ice rink in Hogsmede. (Inspired by the Winter Olympics *WOOP WOOP* Go Team GB!) What will happen?**

**Authors Notes: This story is written by me and by my friend inspiredreader2000. Check out her profile and stories! Please can we have no hate comments. We've tried our best with the stories and frankly, if you dont like them, dont read them! This story might have more than one chapter. We are going to write more stories so look out for them.**

It was cold, but pleasant, winter day. Ginny was waiting, coldly, for Harry at the back entrance of Honeydukes. She hadn't seen him in a while, due to Harry's busy scheduled Auror training and she found that she was missing him immensely. She was wrapped in many different layers, scarfs, hats, jumpers and gloves, so when Harry approached her, she was hardly recognisable. She was leaning against the wall, her back showing to the breeze, when Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello sweetheart!" He whispered into her sweet flowing hair. "I've missed you!" Ginny then turned to face him and relaxed into his embrace.

"I've missed you too!" She said while hugging him. When they separated, they locked eyes with each other for a while, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. It was all silent until Ginny spoke again. "So, where are we going today?"

"It's up to you Gin. Where would you like to go?" Ginny was trying to think of an appropriate and fitting place for her and Harry to visit, especially since they hadn't seen each other in months. She suddenly remember something that Luna Lovegood had told her about an temporary ice rink in the middle of Hogsmede.

"What about ice skating? There's a temporary ice rink in Hogsmede. Maybe we could go there after we get a coffee? I think I need to warm up a bit first!" She said, through shivers, as the winter air travelled up through her shirt.

"Of course Gin. I can't promise I'll be any good though, I haven't got the best balance in the world, but I'll give it a go." Ginny laughed at that, grabbed Harry's hand, and led Harry towards Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. They entered the overly pink shop, sat at the furthest table from the door, which was the least noticeable table, as they wanted to be alone and ordered to coffees.

"Here," Harry said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Ginny's Hogwarts robes. He gave it a complicated little wave so that hot air streamed out of the tip and Ginny's robes began to steam as they dried out.

"Thanks," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand in her own. "It's really nice here, have you been before?" Harry nearly laughed out loud as he remembered coming here on Valentine's day with Cho Chang, but thought better of than mentioning it to Ginny.

"Yeah, I've been here before, didn't go too well though. Have you?" Harry and Ginny had a pleasant morning listening and talking to each other. Ginny talked about all her lessons and new teachers at Hogwarts this year and all about how hard N.E. year was, while Harry talked about how his Auror career and about his own experiences at Hogwarts. Once they had warmed up, they decided to go to the ice rink.

"Are you ready to go hunny?" Harry said, taking her hand in his and gently kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I am!" Ginny replied, squeezing Harry's hand and giving him a warm smile. Harry chucked a galleon down on the and they walked hand in hand out of Madam Puddifoot's tea shop, all eyes upon them.

"I hate it how everyone stares!" Ginny whined, shooting an annoyed glare towards a near by group of syltherin's, that were giggling behind their hands.

"Don't worry about them Gin," Harry said, stopping Ginny and pulling her over to the side of the street, "their just jealous of you! Just ignore them. This day is about us two, not about us and the syltherin's!" He drew her into a loving hug and held her close. "Come on Ginny," he said, taking hold of her hand again and leading her back onto the path, "we better hurry, otherwise it might be over crowded!"

"But it's all the way on the other side of Hogsmede!" Ginny moaned. Harry just laughed at this and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, being the Boy-Who-Lived, does come with its privileges!" Harry took her arm and apperated to the outside of the ice rink, that was surprising empty. Harry was the only one who knew why, but Ginny looked surprised by the lack of people. She looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Harry! I'm late! I need to be back -" But Harry had cut her off by planting a kiss on her lips.

"I've asked to take you out of school, Gin. If that's OK with you? It's kind of a special occasion.." Harry said sheepishly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Special occasion? What's so special about today?" Ginny asked, surprise written all over her face. Little did she know, that in less than an hour, she would be the happiest women in the world.

"You'll find out later, Gin. So you don't mind?"

"Not at all! I had double potions this afternoon! I'm glad that you're allowed to take me out for the day!" At this, Harry couldn't help bit laugh. They were alike in so many different ways and he couldn't help but smile at that. They then walked hand in hand over to the desk, grabbed some skates and sat down and put them on. Ginny was having trouble with hers, so Harry knelt and carefully tied her laces, making sure that the skates wouldn't slip off.

"Thank you Harry!" Ginny said, while Harry helped her into her feet, wobberling himself from his lack of balance.

"I'm not sure if this is going to be an great idea, Ginny! I've got no balance whatsoever!" Harry joked, while wobberling from side to side.

"Oh come on Harry, it will be fun!" Ginny held his hand tighter, and they walked slowly and carefully over to the deserted ice rink and stepped onto the ice. This is when they both learned, that Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, can definitely not ice skate!

**N/A: There will be another chapter to this story, and we will be writing that tomorrow or on Monday, so it will be up here sometime in the next week! Please no hate comments. Thanks for all the nice comments on all my other stories, I really appreciate them! I'll update soon! Thanks;)3x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice skating - A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's in this story.**

**Authors Notes: This story is written by me and by my friend inspiredreader2000. Check out her profile and stories! Please can we have no hate comments. We've tried our best with the stories and frankly, if you dont like them, dont read them! This story might have more than one chapter. We are going to write more stories so look out for them.**

_Previously in Chapter one;_

_"Thank you Harry!" Ginny said, while Harry helped her into her feet, wobberling himself from his lack of balance._

_"I'm not sure if this is going to be an great idea, Ginny! I've got no balance whatsoever!" Harry joked, while wobberling from side to side._

_"Oh come on Harry, it will be fun!" Ginny held his hand tighter, and they walked slowly and carefully over to the deserted ice rink and stepped onto the ice. This is when they both learned, that Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, can definitely not ice skate!_

"Ouch!" Ginny shouted as Harry pulled her down as he had slipped on the ice, "You were definitely right Harry! You have NO balance whatsoever!" She said through laughter. Surprisingly, Ginny was the better skater. As soon as she stepped onto the ice, she could skate straight away, whereas Harry, fell over straight away. Ginny struggled to pull Harry back onto his feet, but when she managed it she took his hand in hers, pushed off onto the ice slightly and guided Harry along the ice, not letting go of his hand once.

"See, it's not that bad Harry!" She said squeezing Harry's hand and kissing his cheek.

"I suppose not." He replied, as he scrunched up his face in concentration, trying not to fall over. This made Ginny laugh, a lot! She laughed so hard in fact, that she tripped over her own skates, fell over, dragged Harry down with her and ended up sitting on Harry's lap on the Icy floor.

"What happened Gin? I thought I was the clumsy one? Harry joked, placing a stray hair back behind Ginny's ear.

"I got distracted by the expression on your face. It was kind of funny!" She said, while trying to get back up again, but Harry just pulled her back down and tickled her, continuously. "Stop it! Stop it Harry, I can't breathe!" She gasped through fits of laughter.

"Take it back then," He said, mimicking the concentration face that had made Ginny laugh in the first place.

"You're just making me laugh more, Harry!" She said, gasping for air. Once Harry had finally stopped tickling her, Ginny leaned into his embrace and Harry kissed the top of her head, before struggling to stand up again and help Ginny stand up onto her feet, while wobberling this way and that.

They did a couple of more laps of the ice rink, nearly falling over more than once, before they skated over to the middle of the rink, Harry's hand held firmly in Ginny's in case he fell over again, and stopped in the middle of the rink. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes and held there hands tightly intwined into each other's. It was all quite between the two of them. They were both happily staring into each other's eyes, so Ginny was surprised when Harry spoke suddenly.

"You know I love you very much, Ginny!" He said, tears overwhelming in his eyes. Ginny answering without needing to think, as her love for Harry was as strong as his love for her.

"I love you too Harry. More than anything in the world!" She said, stepping closer to Harry, so they were alone centimetres apart. She could fell his hot breathe on her cheeks. "So what was the special occasion, Harry?" She asked, drawing her breathe short as they were now so close.

"You'll find out soon enough, Gin!" He said, caressing her pale face in his warm hands. He cupped her chin and kissed her tenderly on her red rose bud lips. This made Ginny lose her breathe a bit more and she melted into his embrace. When they broke apart, he began to speak again, love clearly evident in his voice.

"Ginny, you are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything." Ginny was tearing up by this point, but still had no idea what Harry was about to do. "I miss you when I'm not with you, when I'm not with you all I do is think about you, when I think about you I just want to be with you and when I'm with you it's like all of my dreams have come true." It had suddenly clicked it Ginny's head. Harry was going to propose! No, don't be silly Ginny! Harry wouldn't do that, would he? Doubt was going through her mind, but suddenly cleared out of her mind, as she let out a squeal as Harry knelt down on one knee, very wobbly due to the skates, and began to speak again.

"Ginny you are you one for me, you are my soul mate. So will you do the honour, of being my wife?" As he said those words, he pulled out a dark purple velvet box from his pocket, that displayed a huge diamond ring with gold webbing around it. It took Ginny's breathe away, and Harry smiled as he heard Ginny gasp and almost shout;

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" She helped Harry back onto his feet, and kissed him wholeheartedly and only broke apart when they needed breath. Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and Ginny admired it in great detail, joy clearly written all over her face.

"Oh Harry, it's absolutely beautiful! Where did you get it from?" She asked Harry, as they skated over to the exit of the ice rink. Harry replied once they had safely stepped off the ice and removed their skates, so there was no possible way of falling over again.

"It was my mothers. I found it in the family volt. It came with a letter that said it was to be given to the love of my life when I'm ready to marry." Ginny stared blankly at Harry. How could he possibly trust me with a ring that special, she thought. Harry seemed to read her mind as he quickly reinsured her. He slipped his arm around her waist, pulled her towards him and spoke softly into her hair.

"You're the one I love Ginny!" He said lovingly, "I know she would of wanted me to give it to you. She would of been proud to have called you her daughter-in-law." Ginny lent into Harry's chest and they stood there, embracing each other, for as long as they could remember. It was only when Harry spoke again, that they both realised how long they had been standing there. He looked down at his watch and exclaimed, "Dear God!" He gasped, "I better start walking you back up to the castle. It's nearly time for dinner!" Ginny moaned into his chest and Harry gave a small giggle. Ginny just simply stuck her tongue out at him for that.

"Come on then," She said, pulling Harry along the path back towards Hogwarts, "The soon to be Mrs Potter doesn't want to be late for dinner!" She said cheekily. Harry squeezed her hand tighter and smiled at the thought of Ginny being, Mrs Potter! They walked together back to the castle gates, hand in hand, talking about the week ahead of them and Ginny brought up the conversation about telling the family about the engagement. Harry sheepishly smiled at this.

"What?" Ginny asked suspiciously, once they had reached the school gates.

"Well I had to ask your Dad for permission, so he and your mother knows, and I also talked to Ron about it so-" But he was cut off by Ginny.

"So, naturally everybody will already know?" She asked, a grim appearing on her face. "Oh well, we will still have to confirm that we are engaged. We might as well have a bit of fun with that!" She giggled cheekily and leant into Harry for yet another kiss, which was more compassionate than any other before.

"I have to go, Sweetheart!" Harry whispered. Ginny moaned under her breathe about how they hardly got to see each other any more. Harry reinsured her that they would see each other again over the weekend, when they would tell the family and he would come every single Hogsmede visit. Once Ginny had agreed that that would have to do, they kissed again, shared a long lasting hug and bid each other goodbye.

Ginny walked back up to the castle, already missing Harry and was immediately bombarded by her friends.

"Ginny where were you?"  
"We all missed you Ginny?"  
"How's Harry?"  
"You look freezing Ginny!"  
"OMG, Ginny. What's that on your hand?"

One of her friends had spotted the beautiful engagement ring that laid so delicately on her small hand, and had quickly grabbed her hand and was examining the ring, while giving her involuntary thoughts about what the ring was like. All her other friends had also joined in on telling a Ginny what they thought.

"Oh it's just beautiful!"  
"I wish I had a man like Harry!"  
"So, is it an engagement ring?"  
"When's the big day?"  
"Oh, it's just gorgeous!"

Ginny's head was ringing with the voices of everybody and she was starting to get a headache. She stormed off to the dinner hall, much to her friends disappointments and found that she was yet again the centre of attention. I hope telling my family won't be this annoying, she thought!

**N/A: There will be another chapter to this story, and we will be writing that tomorrow or on Tuesday, so it will be up here sometime in the next week! Please no hate comments. Thanks for all the nice comments on all my other stories, I really appreciate them! I'll update soon! Thanks;)3x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice skating - A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's in this story.**

**Authors Notes: This story is written by me and by my friend inspiredreader2000. Check out her profile and stories! Please can we have no hate comments. We've tried our best with the stories and frankly, if you dont like them, dont read them! This story might have more than one chapter. We are going to write more stories so look out for them.**

_Previously in Chapter two;_

_"Ginny where were you?"  
"We all missed you Ginny?"  
"How's Harry?"  
"You look freezing Ginny!"  
"OMG, Ginny. What's that on your hand?"_

_One of her friends had spotted the beautiful engagement ring that laid so delicately on her small hand, and had quickly grabbed her hand and was examining the ring, while giving her involuntary thoughts about what the ring was like. All her other friends had also joined in on telling a Ginny what they thought._

_"Oh it's just beautiful!"  
"I wish I had a man like Harry!"  
"So, is it an engagement ring?"  
"When's the big day?"  
"Oh, it's just gorgeous!"_

_Ginny's head was ringing with the voices of everybody and she was starting to get a headache. She stormed off to the dinner hall, much to her friends disappointments and found that she was yet again the centre of attention. I hope telling my family won't be this annoying, she thought!_

It was very early on Saturday morning when Ginny Weasley decided to get ready for the day ahead of her. She was lying in bed, tired from a restless nights sleep, when she realised that sleep would no longer come to her. She reached over her bedside table, checked the alarm clock that read 5:00am and groaned. She had been awake all night thinking about her future with Harry. She was once again plunged into thought about her future when she stood and started to dress for the day. She pulled on a slim pair of jeans and a purple, comfortable looking jumper. She sat on the bottom of her bed and tied the laces of her trainers, while still thinking about Harry. She racked a comb through her beautiful, long flowing hair and tied it up into a high pony-tail. She grabbed her coat, headed out of the door and ran down the the stair case leading into the gryffindor common room were the fire was blazing happily. She pushed open the portrait hole absentmindedly and stepped through it, emerging into the stones castles corridors. She walked into the entrance hall and through to the great hall, as it was now 6:30am and sat down to eat breakfast, Harry still playing on her mind. She was quickly brought out of her mind palace, when a voice shouted to her across the great hall.

"Hey, Ginny!" It was Luna Lovegood. She had just stood up from the Ravenclaw table and was now approaching the Gryffindor table, sporting a beautifully coloured shell and pasta, homemade necklace and bracelet. She had now sat down next to Ginny and was taking a piece of toast. "How are you today Ginny?" She said in her mystical airy voice. Ginny had not noticed Luna had spoke again, due to her mind racing with different complicated thoughts and she didn't notice again until Luna shook her a little.

"What? Oh sorry Luna. What did you say?" Ginny replied, trying to look remotely interested.

"You must really have something big on your mind today, Ginny! I've never seen you so in thought. It's kinda like me when I think about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. We've recently gathered even more information about -" But Ginny did not hear the rest as Luna's voice was over powered by a nearby Syltherin's, who was laughing and sniggering with her friends.

"Hey Weasley!" She shouted, her giggles escaping from her mouth, "I overheard some of your friends talking last night. They reckon your engaged to Harry Potter! Harry Potter? As if!" She turned back towards her friends and started giggling again, as Ginny turned as red as her hair. That's when Luna decided to talk again.

"I would just ignore them if I was you," She said dreamily, staring into her glass of pumpkin juice, "Congratulations by the way. Send my best to Harry when ever you see him again!" And with that, she stood up, skipped away and left through the great hall's main door. Ginny started eating her toast again, in a now depressing mood and sipped at her glass of pumpkin juice. She looked down at her watch, noticed it was now 7:00am and looked expectantly up at the ceiling, waiting for the owl post to arrive. Right on cue, only a couple of owls, due to the time in the morning, swooped down and delivered their letters to their recipients. A brown tawny old flew down and perched at the side of Ginny, a small parchment attacked to its leg. She removed the parchment, petted the owl and watched as it flew away into the distance. She opened the seal on the paper and saw the familiar scrawl of Harry's writing. This suddenly made a big grin appear over her face, and she began to read.

_Sweetheart -_

_I'm coming to get you this morning at 9:30am. I'm flooing into Professor McGonagall's office. Shall we meet in the Gryffindor common room at the time above? I'm missing you Gin._

_From Your Love,_

_Harry xx_

Ginny smiled at the use of Sweetheart and folded the letter and placed it into the back pocket of her jeans. She finished her toast and pumpkin juice and was shortly joined by the group of her friends that had decided to sleep in as it was a weekend. She smiled to them as they sat down and started a conversation with them about their plans for the following day. Her friends agreed to come along with her to meet Harry so they could say goodbye to her. They laughed and talked and Ginny watched as they ate their breakfast, occasionally joining into the conversation they were currently having about N.E. . After breakfast they made their way back to the Gryiffindor common room and sat down to a game of exploding snap, while Ginny and her friend Helena finished off their homeworks, as their were both leaving to see their families this weekend. Ginny looked down at her watch, it was now 9:00am. Harry would be here in half an hour. She was so excited to see him. She looked back at her homework and began to write about the improper uses of wormweed in potions. She had already wrote a parchment and a half, and by the time she finished, she had wrote a whole two parchments. It was now ten minutes until Harry would be here.

"I don't understand why Professor would give us this much homework!" Her friend Helena complained, banging the table in frustration. Ginny smiled, she two didn't understand the need for this much homework, even if it was their N.E. year.

"Especially since potions isn't even remotely interesting!" Ginny said laughing, imitating her friends frustrated bang of the table. Helena joined in with Ginny's giggles and played a frustrated look on their faces. This made Ginny laugh even more and she complained again in a mock like manner, "Potions is a completely boring subject that makes my head hurt!" Helena laughed even more than before.

"So why did you pick it this year, Gin?" It was Harry's voice. He was early. This made Ginny smile and she leapt up from her chair and ran into Harry's arms, still laughing from Helena's jokes. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the spare chair next to her and Helena. Everyone in the common room was staring and even her friends were blushing from the fact that Harry Potter was in their common room. Everyone except Helena, as she had meet him before.

"Hello Harry!" She greeted, smiling nicely.

"Hello Helena," He replied, smiling equally nicely, "How are you?"

"Fine thank you, Harry. And you?" Everyone was staring at how Helena was easily talking to Harry Potter. Ginny was smiling at the fact that her best friend and her fiancée got on so easily. All three of them went on to talk about their weekends ahead and Ginny moved onto her next piece of homework, Care of Magical Creatures. This was Ginny's least favourite subject and she never really understood anything about it. Her face scrunched up in concentration and her mind went blank with the thought of thestrals, after all, she could not even see them, which she supposed was a good thing, as you could only see them if you had seen death. She worked on drawing out a copy of a thestral from a study book. She was just drawing the wings when Harry pointed out something.

"The wings are more flat shaped at the bottom." Ginny looked at him in confusion. "Look, come here." He said sweetly and took the pencil from Ginny's hand a traced over the already drawn wing.

"Thank you hunny." Ginny said, smiling sweetly back at him. Harry could see the thestrals, as he had seen his parents, Lily and James Potter and his Godfather, Sirius Black die. Helena made a confused look at Ginny's drawing compared to her own, obviously thinking that hers was not accurate enough and Harry kindly drew out the thestral on her piece parchment as well.

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him.

"No problem." He replied. He passed the parchment back over to Helena. All her other friends on looked the conversation, trying to look as if they didn't care. Having noticed this, Ginny began to speak.

"Harry these are my other friends, Sian, Lilian, Gabriella, Hannah and Heather." She said, taking it in turns to point at each different person. They all smiled at Harry when Ginny pointed at them and Harry smiled back, saying hello to them one by one. They all said hello back. Ginny looked down at her watch again, it was now 9:55am.

"I've finished my homework Harry!" She said, tucking her parchment back into her bag. "I'll just go and pop it up stairs and I'll be back down and ready to go!" Harry replied with a quick "OK", and Ginny ran up the dormitory stairs, put her homework away and ran back down.

"Well it was nice meeting you all." Harry said to Ginny's friends once Ginny had returned from upstairs. "And it was nice to see you again Helena." He said, taking Ginny's hand in his own.

"See you tomorrow!" Ginny said to all her friends. They all replied with a mer "see you tomorrow", and with that Harry and Ginny left the common room, hand in hand and walked up to Professor McGonagall's office.

**N/A: I thought I might as well do a few more chapter for this story, so the others will be posted throughout the week. Please no hate comments. Thanks for all the nice comments on all my other stories, I really appreciate them! I'll update soon! Thanks;)3x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice Skating -A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's in this story.**

**Authors Notes: This story is written by me and by my friend inspiredreader2000. Check out her profile and stories! Please can we have no hate comments. We've tried our best with the stories and frankly, if you dont like them, dont read them! This story might have more than one chapter. We are going to write more stories so look out for them.**

_Previously in Chapter three;_

_"I've finished my homework Harry!" She said, tucking her parchment back into her bag. "I'll just go and pop it up stairs and I'll be back down and ready to go!" Harry replied with a quick "OK", and Ginny ran up the dormitory stairs, put her homework away and ran back down._

_"Well it was nice meeting you all." Harry said to Ginny's friends once Ginny had returned from upstairs. "And it was nice to see you again Helena." He said, taking Ginny's hand in his own._

_"See you tomorrow!" Ginny said to all her friends. They all replied with a mer "see you tomorrow", and with that Harry and Ginny left the common room, hand in hand and walked up to Professor McGonagall's office._

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley stood outside the Headmistresses office, Professor McGonagall's office, hand in hand, ready to floo to the Weasley's family home, to spread the news of their engagement. They had already gone up the stone gargoyle's steps, the password being 'Sherbet Lemon' and were now waiting for Professor McGonagall to give them permission to enter. Harry had mocked on the door a minutes before and they wee just beginning to wonder what was taking her so long, when she answer.

"Come in!" She said, in her strict but fair voice. Harry opened the Headmistresses office to find her sitting in her chair behind the most extravagant looking desk, pulled over by paper work, looking extremely tired. Harry was about to open his mouth to speak but she answer his question for him. "Of course Potter, go ahead and use the floo network. What time will I expect Miss Weasley back?"

"Around 6pm Professor, if that isn't too late?" With a quick shake of the head and a reassuring smile from McGonagall, Harry added, "Thank you Professor!"

"How many times Potter! Please, call me Minera!" She said, smiling warmly now.

"I will if you call me Harry, Minera!" He said, a hint of cheekiness in his voice, that Professor McGonagall clearly picked up on as she answered almost to quickly for Harry's liking.

"I taught you for 6 years, you will always be the misbehaving, loud mouthed, bad tempered Potter to me!" She said, giving him a glare that said, do-not-answer-back-to-me! Harry smiled towards her again, before taking a stronger grip on Ginny's hand, pulling her towards the fireplace, collecting some floo-powder from a pot on the side and flooing to the Burrow.

A loud bang and the sound of a clutter when Harry and Ginny hit the floor of the Burrow, told every other member of the family that they had arrived. This was clear to see because my the time Harry and Ginny had stood up and had dusted themselves off from the soot, the whole family were surrounding them. Harry was immediately launched into a massive Hagrid-sized hug from Hermione and was shortly after being fused and prodded by Mrs Weasley. Ginny on the other hand, received a few nice warm hugs and started chatting to her sister-in-law, Fleur, and her brother, Bill, almost instantly. She could here the conversation between her mother and fiancée very faintly behind all the chatter of the Burrow.

"And you are sure you can look after yourself!" Said her mother.  
"Yes, Mrs Weasley." Replied Harry.  
"Your eating enough aren't you?"  
"Yes, Mrs Weasley."  
"So your managing OK?"  
"Yes, Mrs Weasley."  
"And work and Auror training is going OK?"  
"Yes, Mrs Weasley.  
"Oh please Harry, call me Molly for heavens sake!"  
"OK, Mrs W- Molly!"

Ginny thought this seemed like an appropriate moment for her to intervene on their conversation, so she accused herself for the conversation with Fleur and Bill and made her way over to her mother and Harry. She approached her mother and gave her a warm hug before slipping her hand into Harry's and saying;

"I hope your not interrogating him mother!" A smile playing across her face.

"Of course not," She said, smiling at Harry and Ginny in a motherly expression. She was clearly happy about Harry and Ginny being together. "I was just making sure he was copying alright, you know, living on his own. I did it for all my children and I'm not leaving out Harry!" This made Harry's stomach turn over with joy hearing Mrs Weasley call him her child. Ginny also smiled at this.

"Worried he can't survive without me for the rest of the year while I'm at school?" Ginny asked cheekily, grinning ear to ear. Her mother gave her a small glare and turned back to Harry.

"Well I'm glad you are copying alright Harry. Do come round if you ever need us won't you?" Harry nodded and Mrs Weasley walked off, back over to the kitchen and started magically peeling carrots and potatoes, while happily reading '_The Daily Prophet_.' Harry then greeted Ron with a brotherly hug and was pulled into a conversation with him and George about the soon to be Qudditch World Cup. Meanwhile, Ginny was quietly talking to Hermione in one corner of the room.

"So how are you Ginny? N.E. year treating you bad?" Hermione asked, trying to engage an absentminded looking Ginny into conversation.

"School is, well, getting really difficult, but I'm still managing to keep in order all my school work and homework. Harry helped me and Helena finish one off about thestrals a couple of minutes ago." Ginny now seemed to Hermione, very cheerful. She always sounded cheerful when she was talking about Harry.

"Oh I see. Well at least you're managing to keep on top of things, I couldn't get Harry or Ron to at least open a revision book, let-alone finish their homework on time in our O.W.L year!" Ginny laughed at that. She again seemed to smile again at the mention of Harry's name, but soon looked concerned again.

"Are you alright Ginny?" Hermione asked, making her voice into a whisper so now one else could hear their conversation.

"Er, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about my N.E. coming up. I'm a bit worried about failing them, you see." Ginny looked quite worried indeed, "I need good N.E. to get a good job, so you see, it's worrying me!"

"I'm sure you will be fine Ginny! You're one of the smartest witches I know. Just ask anyone, especially Harry, you are clever enough to get good N.E. !" Hermione said, trying to be reinsuring.

"I'm sure your right. I'm just worrying about nothing. I've got things to be happy about know, anyway!" She said, covering her left hand with her right.

"And what's that meant to me, Ginny?" Asked Hermione, surprise clearly written all over her face.

"You'll find out soon enough!" She said winking and grinning to herself. Hermione just looked even more confused but this. Obviously Ron didn't tell everyone after all. "Come on Hermione, let's go and mingle!" Hermione even laughed herself at the mood Ginny had just transformed into. One minute she was worried, the next she was over the moon. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the hand, and she could have sworn that she felt a ring on it, but instead got dragged away to talk to the boys, while Ginny went and helped her mother prepare dinner in the kitchen.

When everybody sat down for dinner a good half an hour later, Ginny thought this was a great opportunity to tell everyone the news, especially since they were all close enough to hear. She whispered in Harry's ear for his thoughts and he nodded in agreement, knowing that Ginny could pop with excitement if she didn't tell everybody now. Harry changed a nervous glance towards Mr Weasley and he returned it with a merry smile and a small nod. They were ready to tell everyone. Ginny made a small coughing noise in her throat and this made everyone stop abruptly. All eyes now staring up at her, she started to speak;

"Harry and I have an announce meant to make!" There were smiles all around the table as people realised what Ginny was about to say. A gasp was even heard from Mrs Weasley's mouth. Mr Weasley had obviously kept this a secret from her, like Ron did with Hermione. Harry looked stunned at. Mr Weasley, but he just laughed and waved for Ginny to continue. "Harry and I are engaged!"

Rounds off "congratulations" and hugs across the tables were shared between the engaged couple and their family. Everyone seemed very happy for them and Mrs Weasley couldn't contain her excitement of the news that she would have enough wedding to plan. George laughed at this.

"You don't know what you've got yourself into mate!" He said, looking at Harry with a worried expression. "I'll give you a piece of advice," His expression now turned to a smile, "Run from the room if you ever hear the words, _'Wedding Plans'_, OK?" All the table who had stopped talking to listen to George were now all laughing, while Harry insured him that he would do just that. This earned him a playful slap on the head from Ginny's direction and more giggles all around. They all ate their lunch, chatting happily and laughing at some jokes that George and Ron had come up with. They had a massive meal of Turkey with roast potatoes, carrots, parsnips, green beans, couchettes, Yorkshire puddings and gravy. Once they had all finished there first courses, they all tucked into a scrumptious lemon tart that Ron had with many layers of cream and ice-cream. No one could quite believe how much he was eating, especially Hermione.

"Do you ever stop eating Ronald?" She complained, looking at him disapprovingly. Ron finished chewing and swallowed his food which was in his mouth and then began eating.

"Hermione, really? You and Harry," he said, sending a point and a smile in the direction of Harry, "were with me 24/7 for nearly a whole year! Surely you know I could eat a horse for breakfast!" Harry and Hermione laughed at this, but the others stopped and stared at the golden trio. They never talked about their time away in hiding, as it was a sad time for the three of them, so the mention of it today made everyone stop and stare. Harry, however, thought it was about time they shared some of their stories.

"You nearly ate a deer one time, remember Ron? But we had to settle for normal meat!" Ron laughed out loud at this. He was finally free to talk about his memories while himself, Harry and Hermione were in hiding. After a couple of shared stories about the horcruxes and the tent they shared, everybody felt a lot happier about the year that nobody discussed. It was one of the first times Ginny had ever heard Harry talk about it before. She made a mental note to ask him again later.

It was around 11:30 when everyone had finished there food and had helped tidy away and wash up. Everyone know found themselves sitting in the settees and armchairs in the Weasley's family home, drinking some butterbeer and firewhiskey and talking about normal things like Quidditch and work, or in Ginny's case, Quidditch and school. The test of the afternoon was pretty relaxing. Harry and Ron played numerous amounts of chess and exploding snap games, Ron winning most of the time and every other family member where either watching them play or where in conversation. George was talking to Bill, Percy, Charlie and Mr Weasley about the Weasley's wizard wheezes and Ginny was in conversation with Fleur, Audrey, Mrs Weasley and Angelina and Hermione about Wedding plans. Victoria however, Fleur and Bills child, was trying to dismantle the fire place. Harry was now stuck at check mate, against Ron.

"I think I've got you there mate!" Ron said smirking.

"I'll find a way out." Harry replied, screwing up his face in concentration.

"Listen mate," Ron said, looking for Harry's eyes. When he met them, Ron continued to talk. "You will be good to her won't you? No messing about or anything?"

"Of course Ron. I love Ginny very much, which I'm sure you already know. I wouldn't of asked her to marry me otherwise!" Ron smiled at this, but then quickly frowned again when Harry managed to move his chess piece out of Ron's check mate. "I told you I could find a way out!" Harry declared, smirking from ear to ear.

**N/A: One more chapter to go I think, then the story will be completed!:) thank you for the reviews. Please no hate comments. Thanks for all the nice comments on all my other stories, I really appreciate them! I'll update soon! Thanks;)3x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ice Skating - A Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's in this story.**

**Authors Notes: This story is written by me and by my friend inspiredreader2000. Check out her profile and stories! Please can we have no hate comments. We've tried our best with the stories and frankly, if you dont like them, dont read them! This story might have more than one chapter. We are going to write more stories so look out for them.**

_Previously in Chapter four;_

_Harry was now stuck at check mate, against Ron._

_"I think I've got you there mate!" Ron said smirking._

_"I'll find a way out." Harry replied, screwing up his face in concentration._

_"Listen mate," Ron said, looking for Harry's eyes. When he met them, Ron continued to talk. "You will be good to her won't you? No messing about or anything?"_

_"Of course Ron. I love Ginny very much, which I'm sure you already know. I wouldn't of asked her to marry me otherwise!" Ron smiled at this, but then quickly frowned again when Harry managed to move his chess piece out of Ron's check mate. "I told you I could find a way out!" Harry declared, smirking from ear to ear._

Several hours had passed and it was soon time for Harry to take Ginny back to Hogwarts, much to Ginny's protest. She was happily sitting with her little niece, Victoria, while sending sparks out of the bottom of her wand, smiling when Victoria clapped and asked for more. Harry was watching them fondly, halfheartedly pretending to be in a conversation with Ron about Ministry work. He loved to watch Ginny. He could do it all day along, especially when her hair shinned in the winter sun, like it was doing right now. He also loved her smile. His stomach also lurched inside of him when she smiled. She did truly have a wonderful smile.

"Harry?" It was Ron. He had obliviously figured out he was not listening. "I know she's gorgeous and all, but I wouldn't mind a bit of attention once in a while!" He said, smirking. Harry snapped his head up to look at Ron and couldn't help but laugh at what Ron had just said.

"That's your sister your talking about!" Ron paled and quickly said;

"Don't tell her that I said she's gorgeous. I would never live it down!" They shared a locked gaze for a moment before they both burst out laughing. Harry could hardly muster a reply through his giggles.

"Of course I won't. I wouldn't want to see you being humiliated!" Harry said sarcastically, earning him a glare from Ron and a couple of more giggles. Ginny had obviously heard the two of them laughing, as she was now making her way other to the pair of them, curiosity clearly written all of her face.

"What are you two laughing about?" She said, Victoria sitting happily on her hip, clapping her hands and trying to reach Ginny's wand that was in her jean pocket.

"Nothing important" Ron said, turning into a clear shade of deep red. Harry laughed again. "Was it Harry?" Ron added as he could see Ginny was getting more and more curious.

"No, nothing important!" Harry said, trying to muster a straight face, but clearly failing to do so. Ginny understood that she was not going to get another word out of the two of them, so she left to sit back down with Victoria, before she looked down at her watch and noticed the time.

"Oh Harry!" She exclaimed, frowning as they had to leave. "We've got to be going! But I don't want to go!" Harry again laughed at this. Ginny sometimes, even though she had just turned seventeen, could still ack like a child. Harry seemed to think that was cute though.

"Sorry hunny, but McGonallagal wants you back at school. I don't think she would like it if she thought I had run off with you!" Ginny smacked him on the arm playfully and smiled cheekily at him. Everyone got up to say goodbye to the couple, Mrs Weasley wrapping both of them in a bone-crushing hug, before trying to interrogate him some more.

"Your sure your copying OK Harry?" She asked, looking slightly worried.  
"Yes, Mrs Weas- Molly" He said.  
"Definitely eating enough?"  
"Definitely!"  
"And you'll come over for tea tomorrow night?"  
"If you don't mind," And with a nod from Molly, he finished "Of course I will!"  
"Goodbye Mum!" Ginny said, while Molly kissed her on the cheek.

Harry said goodbye to everyone else while Ginny was talking to her mother. He shock everyone's hands and got a very tight hug from Hermione. She whispered "Congratulations" in his ear and Harry returned the hug, equally as tight and said "Thank you!" In a hushed tone. Hermione than kissed him on the cheek and walked off to stand with Ron. Harry could see Ginny out of the corner of his eyes picking up the floo powder and he stepped over and joined her in the fireplace.

"Bye everyone!" They both said, before Ginny shouted at the top of her voice;

"Hogwarts; Headmistress office!" With a whirl and a bang, Harry and Ginny landed on the floor in Professor McGonagall's office. Harry got up, dusted himself off and then turned to Ginny and helped her up from were she was lying on the floor. She too was covered in soot, more so than Harry and with a wave of his wand, it had all disappeared. They both turned around to see McGonagall watching them, a smile on her face, before she looked back down and continued to read _'The Daily Mail' _which Harry could of sworn was a British Muggle newspaper, especially as it had a advertisement for a washing machine on the back cover. Not bothering to ask, he gently grabbed Ginny's hand in his own and headed towards the door.

"Thanks again Professor, for letting us use your floo network." Harry said.

"No problem at all Potter!" She said and then quickly added, "I take it you will be finding over means of transport back home, once you have dropped Miss Weasley back off at her common room?"

"Of course Professor." He reached out and opened the door handle before adding, "Goodnight Professor!"

"Goodnight Harry, Ginny!"

"Goodnight Professor!" Ginny said, smiling at her cheerfully.

As it was now 6pm, Harry walked Ginny back to the Gryffindor common room, hand in hand and laughing when anyone stopped and gawped out them.

"I wish they wouldn't stare!" Ginny said, frustration clear in her voice. "It's none of their business if we are going out, I mean, if we are engaged!" She went slightly pink at forgetting that Harry was now her fiancé, but Harry just smiled and pulled her closer to him. As they reached the Fat Lady, Ginny uttered the password, which was funnily enough, 'Harry Potter' and they entered the common room, all eyes upon them and went to sit with Ginny's friends which were in the exactly the same place as they were this morning. There was two differences. Helena was not back from her parents house yet, so Ginny's friends Sian was sitting in the armchair next to the fire and Ginny's other friend Heather, was missing.

"Hello." Ginny greeted Sian, smiling nicely towards her.

"Hello Ginny, Harry!" She said, moving her coat and bag from the settees of they could both sit down. "How was your day?" She asked once they both had finally taken their seats and seemed to look comfortable.

"It was great thank you. The family were really supportive. How was your day?" Ginny said while snuggling closer to Harry so her head was on his chest. Harry was also now playing with a stray lock of Ginny's hair.

"It was OK I suppose," She stopped and then looked around to there other friends to make sure they couldn't hear and seeming satisfied that they couldn't, she continued, "As soon as you left Heather went off in a strop about something. We haven't seen her all day. Don't know what it's about though. Probably just worked up other exams. Unless-" Harry watched as Ginny and her friend Sian gossiped for over ten minutes, wondering how they could possibly talk for that long. It amazed him how they hardly stopped for breath before yapping on about a different theory about why Heather was in a strop. They came to the decision that she was overworked by exams and that she just needed some alone time from her friends, and as Sian put it, her 'over protective' boyfriend.

"What do you think Harry?" Ginny asked after enough five minutes. Harry had not been listening to there conversation and found himself clueless about what they were talking about. He looked at Ginny with a confused expression and Ginny sighed and slapped him on the chest. "Weren't you listening to a word I just said, Harry James Potter?" She had now removed her head from his chest and was looking up at him.

"Sorry," Harry replied sheepishly, "I've got something on my mind!"

"It's OK hunny!" She said plopping herself back down onto his chest again. _Girls_, thought Harry, there _completely_ mental sometimes!

After a half an hour of talking and catching up on each other's events from today, Harry announced that he had to leave. Ginny whined and reluctantly lifted her head off Harry's chest and moaned in protest about him having to leave.

"I'll come and say goodbye to you outside," She said, standing up and placing her hand inside Harry's. "Where there will be no interruptions." She said and unknown to Harry, she winked at Sian and waved her free hand at the rest of her friends. Sian was now giggling. They walked out of the portrait hole and stood outside in the stone corridors of the school. They walked down to the entrance hall and stopped outside the big wooden doors. It was all deserted, which Ginny seemed grateful for.

"Do you have to go?" She moaned, hugging Harry tightly. Harry laughed and kissed the top of her head, before saying;

"I'll come again next weekend if you want?"

"Yes! I would love that!" Ginny sounded ecstatic about Harry's proposal and she tightened her arms around Harry's waist. "Ill owl you in the morning about what time to come and see me, shall I?" She asked.

"OK!" Harry said. Ginny lifted up her head and locked eyes with Harry. She loved to look into Harry's deep, green grass eyes. They always made her squirm inside. She placed her over hand in Harry's so they were now both being held. She lifted her head up ever so slightly, reached up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry very passionately on the lips. Harry returned the kiss with just as much passion as Ginny had, lowering his head to make it easier for Ginny. They could both hear the distant sounds of voices from approaching students, so Ginny pulled away from the kiss and squeezed Harry's hands tighter.

"I love you!" She murmured in Harry's ear, before kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I love you too, Gin!" Harry said, kissing her hand and then her lips again, ever so slightly. He could here the giggles of students, who had obviously just seen them kissing whispered. "See you on Saturday. I'll write to you tomorrow morning, OK?" Ginny nodded and he kissed her again on the lips, before turning around and walking out of the main door, stopping to turn around and mutter a "Goodbye" to Ginny.

Ginny walked back up to the common room with a smile on her face, ignoring all the comments made by the onlookers of Harry's and her kiss. She entered through the portrait hole and sat down on the settee again, smiling from ear to ear.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Sian questioned her, winking and grinning at Ginny.

"Never you mind!" She said, before a blush creeped up on to her face. Sian laughed out loud before going back to discussing Heather with Ginny. Ginny couldn't help but feel, like the happiest woman on the planet and she knew, somewhere. Wherever Harry was right now, he would be thinking the same thing.

**N/A: That's the last chapter, so it is now officially completed!:) thank you for the reviews. Please no hate comments. Thanks for all the nice comments on all my other stories, I really appreciate them! I'll update soon! Thanks;)3x**


End file.
